Alone
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Shounen Ai. Él ha iniciado una nueva vida, ya no tienes cabida en ella. Todo se ha ido, inclusive la amistad. Y ahora simplemente estas solo...


**Nyhao! Bien, he aqui otro loco fic mio, espero que les guste... em... lo escribi hace unos minutos, n.n asi que disculpen la ortografia!**

**Titulo: **Alone

**Autor:** Lia Kon

**Tipo: **Oneshot y muy cortito.

**Advertencias: **Shounen Ai

**Pareja:** em... o.ô supongo que Yuriy/Kai Bryan/Yuriy?

**Disclaimer: **BB no es mío

**Sumary: **Él ha iniciado una nueva vida, ya no tienes cabida en ella. Todo se ha ido, inclusive la amistad. Y ahora simplemente estas solo...

**

* * *

**

Alone

* * *

Observo fijamente la ventana de mi habitación. Afuera esta lloviendo, lloviendo muchísimo, lo cual no es importante... .El silencio aquí es agobiante. Hace poco menos de una semana que estoy viviendo aquí, contigo y los demás. Bryan, Ian y Spencer estan quien sabe donde, lo cual tampoco me importa. Siento que a nada importa.

Me recuesto en la cama, harto del paisaje frío de afuera, pero ¿Para que me engaño? También aquí dentro el ambiente es frío, como yo. El techo es blanco... ¿Eso a quien le importa maldición?

Aprieto con fuerza los puños mientras escucho voces exteriores, eres tu y parte de tu equipo, riendo...  
¡Que hermosa es tu risa! ¡Hace tanto que no la escuchaba!... hace tanto que no te hago reír o sonreír sinceramente... ultimadamente, es cuando siento que todo tiene un toque de hipocresía, tanto tus acciones como las mías.

No te conozco... ya no sé quien eres. Y eso me esta matando....  
  
Recuerdo como es que podía leer en tus ojos cada uno de tus sentimientos, cada emoción, cada pensamiento... y ahora solo me encuentro con una barrera impenetrable. ¿Quien dijo que la distancia no mataba el amor? Algún imbecil... pero tenia razón, la distancia no lo mata... lo mata la lejanía.  
  
Lejanía de las almas. Antes... conversaba contigo diario, hablábamos de las pequeñeces de la vida, cosas insulsas que no parecían de importancia... hoy veo que me equivocaba, cada una de esas palabras eran mas de lo que tengo ahora. Nada.

Debo admitirlo... tengo envidia. Envidia, celos y furia. Envidio a quienes hoy te conocen mas de lo que te conozco yo. Le tengo celos a los que cuentas tus sueños y pesadillas. Y siento furia por saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora por mejorar la situación... es la verdad, estoy impotente de acercarme mas a ti... porque tengo miedo, porque me siento solo...

Me muerdo el labio inferior, tratando de no llorar. ¿Como es posible que me sienta solo estando contigo? ¿tan mal estamos?

Tu risa inunda mis sentidos, sofoca mi corazón y nubla mi mente. ¿Porque no puedo yo hacerte reír así? ¿Porque no puedo disfrutar contigo? ¿Porque ya no te siento? ¿Porque me fastidia tanto hablar contigo ahora?

Fuiste mi amigo, mi mejor amigo el único verdadero que he tenido en mi vida. Yo... yo te ame, mas de lo que pensé amar a alguien. Tu forma de ser me atraía como miel a las abejas, y sentían tantos celos cuando alguien mas se acercaba a ti... claro, jamás lo demostré... no quería parecer demasiado posesivo, yo solo busco tu felicidad. Ahora veo que la has encontrado, pero lejos de mi.

Y eso me duele. Duele mucho saber que ya no soy nada importante para ti, que ya no soy tu mejor amigo, tu casi amante, sino un simple amigo... creo que ni siquiera eso soy...

- Yuriy, ¿quieres venir? - Dices, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar, con la misma confianza de años atrás.

- No... - Respondo simplemente. Tu no insistes, solo cierras cuidadosamente la puerta y vuelves con tus adorables amigos. ¡Si vieras cuanto los odio! Por la sencilla razón de que ellos son parte de ti, cuando yo no. Y tengo miedo... un miedo atroz que me desgarra por dentro.

No quiero perderte... pero no se como atarte a mi lado otra vez.  
No quiero llorar por ti... pero no veo que mas hacer.  
  
No puedo aliviar mi dolor estando a tu lado, porque tu ya jamás estarás para mi como antes. Y eso me lastima mas... no soporto tu presencia y tampoco tu lejanía, no puedo estar contigo, pero tampoco puedo estar sin ti. En mi semblante se nota lo pesado de esta carga que llevo conmigo...

Cuando termino el campeonato mundial, pensé que podrías volver, retomar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente. Pero ¿Como continuar lo que pausamos, cuando ya hemos tomado rumbos diferentes? Al menos así lo siento y así lo he visto. Tu rehiciste tu vida, la mía quedo en suspensión... se que, si en ese tiempo fuera yo el que tuviera nuevos amigos, mejores amistades, fuera mas feliz... entonces tu estarías muriendo por dentro. Pero no es así ¿verdad? a ti no te afecta tanto esto...

No te estoy juzgando, no te reprocho nada, solo quisiera que supieras como me siento...

- ¿De nuevo nostálgico Ivanov? - Pregunta Bryan, entrando a la habitación, sonriendo sarcástico como siempre.

- Hmf... no molestes. - Reclamo, provocando que el sonría mas ampliamente. Y no sé porque, pero yo también sonrió.

- Ya olvídate de Hiwatari. - Dice, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. - Tiene su vida. Nosotros ya no tenemos cabida en él. En cuanto logremos buscar como subsistir sin ayuda, nos iremos de aquí.

- mmm... - Medito sus palabras. Estoy en una encrucijada... ¿rendirme y al igual que Kai comenzar de nuevo o seguir insistiendo, sabiendo en el fondo que es en vano?

- ... - Bryan no dice nada mas, solo se acuesta a un lado mío. Miro el techo una vez mas. No lo había notado, pero el blanco se ve muy... brillante.

Ya no hace tanto frío. Y afuera a dejado de llover... ya es de noche y las nubes que se van disipando lentamente dejan entrar un poco de la luz de la luna menguante.

Estoy solo...

- ... - Sin decir nada, Bryan fija en mi sus ojos verde esmeralda. Pone una mano sobre la mía y sonríe. Yo le sonrió también y desvió el rostro.

Tal vez no tan solo...

* * *

-o- este ha sido uno de los fics mas raros que he hecho en mi vida!! Pero... la idea estaba basada en la realidad, al menos la parte de que no se puede estar con esa persona pero tampoco con ella... n.nU jeje, mejor dejo de decir estupideces. Espero que les halla gustado.

Oyasumi


End file.
